iAnastasia
by CarmenInNeverWonderland
Summary: I’ve been an orphan for as long as I can remember. I don’t remember any part of my life before I was eight. I have this locket around my neck, though, that says ‘Together In Seattle’. Other than that, I only know that my name is Sam.


_I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember. I don't remember any part of my life before I was eight. I have this locket around my neck, though, that says 'Together In Seattle'. Other than that, I only know that my name is Sam. Short for nothing, apparently. Just Sam. I'm fine with that. I've been fine with it for 10 years, now. I'm really happy living here, at the Maxwell Patton Home. _

"I've arranged a job for you in Salem." Ms. Prince informed me with her raspy voice.

"Bye! Bye guys! See you later!" I yelled at my friends that were inside the house.

"Sam, are you listening to me? You go straight until you get to the fork in the road and then you-."

"Bye! I'll come and visit soon!"

"SAM! Were you listening?" I could tell that she was getting impatient but I couldn't resist having my fun for, at least, a few more minutes.

"Yes, ma'am." I said with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I've been waiting for you to turn 18 for 10 years, Sam. Your lucky I even got you this job!"

"I know. I know. I'm very grateful." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She didn't notice.

"You better be grateful. Have a nice life in the real word, Little Miss Sam." And with that she pushed me out of the grounds with my bag and shut the gate. I watched her walk away and when she was gone I looked up at the huge gate. My eyes saw the tall rusty gate that I've lived inside of for the better part of my life but my mind saw a tall gold gate that sparkled in the morning sun and a palace behind it. I shook my head and walked in the opposite direction of the dumb job that Ms. Prince got for me. I wasn't grateful. She was a horrible, bat-like creature. She probably didn't get me a job at all.

A few miles down the road, I came upon a fork in the road. One way was too Seattle, Washington and the other way was Salem, Oregon. I read the Seattle sign over and over again, thinking of a possible life with the family that lost me. I held the locket in my hand and pondered.

"Give me a sign, anybody. Just send it." I said looking up at the sky. At that precise moment it started to rain.

"Not that kind of sign." I grunted as I ran under nearby trees on the side of the road. The rain didn't stop and after a few minutes of standing under a tree, a girl on a bicycle went riding by. She glanced my way and stopped suddenly. She wore, what looked like, a dark blue dress, red lipstick and petite man shoes. Her hair was slightly curly still even in the rain.

"Hello." She said sweetly, getting off her bicycle and jogged it and herself over under the trees. She was soaking wet but seemed happy.

"Hi. Why are you riding your bicycle in the rain?" I bluntly asked.

"Oh, I love riding in the rain. It clears my mind of things. What's your name?" She rang her hair out.

"Sam. Just Sam." I tried not the make much eye contact.

"I'm Carly." She extended a hand towards me. I shook it and smiled, "Where are you headed, Sam?"

"I really have no clue." I shifted the bag on my shoulder a little. The way she looked at me, slightly shook my nerves.

"I'm headed to Seattle, Washington with a friend of mine. Would you consider coming along?"

I honestly thought about it for a short moment.

"No thanks." I felt uneasy around this far-too-peppy girl named Carly. She studied my for a while, looking me up and down. Now I was getting _really_ uneasy.

"Your necklace says 'Together In Seattle'. Who gave it to you?" She finally asked.

"No one. I don't know. I can't remember." I fiddled with the locket and looked everywhere but her. I wasn't going to open up about my past to a complete stranger. Especially someone as peppy and creepy as that girl. She laughed.

"You don't remember? How can you not remember?"

"I just can't, ok?" I started walking on the road. The rain was still pouring down but I didn't care. The further I got away from that girl, the better.

I forgot she had a bicycle. She rode up next to me.

"Listen, I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't have been so forward. Will you please reconsider my offer for going to Seattle with me and my friend? Maybe you can find the person that gave that locket to you." Her smile was hopeful.

I just looked down. I shook my head yes and looked up. What was I going to lose?

**--**

**Set in 1920s/30s. Sam stayed in an orphanage in Portland, Oregon. Freddie is staying in Pendleton, which is the St. Petersburg of this story. Seattle, Washington is the Paris. **

**I'm obsessed with iCarly and Anastasia, so putting them together is like Heaven in a story for me. I hope you all enjoy! I will try to have much more chapters up soon. But until then, enjoy and review!**

**Carmen in NeverWonderland  
**


End file.
